


Going Home

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Queliot Family Fics [11]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Character Death, Family, M/M, Mosaic Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Teddy returns to the cottage to help Quentin bury Eliot.





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I don't know I just had this idea of those sweet old married couples that like die right after each other and yeah.

Teddy made his way back to the cottage. 

As his fathers had gotten older he had moved closer with his family and had a habit of coming over in the afternoon to see if they needed help. 

It was the mosaic or lack thereof that he noticed first. 

“Dad, Pop you finished…...” he stopped mid sentence as he saw Dad leaning over Pop. 

Quentin kissed Eliot's forehead and clasped his hands one last time then turned around to face their son. 

“Oh Teddy” Quentin cried out wrapping his arms around their son. “It happened this morning. I’m glad you’re here. He loved you so much.”

“I loved him too Dad.” He untangled himself from his father’s embrace and knelt down at his Pop’s side. “I love you Pop. You were an amazing father.” He kissed Eliot’s forehead and then helped Quentin bury him. 

 

They were sitting at the table when he broached the subject of the mosaic again. 

“You finished it.”

“Oh hmm yes I guess we did.”

Teddy watched his father. He wasn’t sure how much longer he would have him now that Pop was gone. 

“You know I remember the time you and Pop took me to the castle. I was 10 I think. You had business in town so Pop and I tagged along. You were busy with the shopkeeper and I was getting restless so Pop took my hand and we went to the castle grounds. We walked around and he told me stories of Aunt Fen and Aunt Margo and about when he was King. He always called me his little prince.”

Quentin smiled “I remember the night you were born. The midwife was with your mother and Eliot and I were outside waiting. From the moment he first held you if there was ever love at first sight that was it.”

Teddy took his Dad’s hand and smiled. He was lucky. He was loved by three amazing parents. 

 

He stayed the whole day. 

Quentin didn’t want to sleep in the bed that he’d shared with Eliot that night so Teddy laid down on the daybed outside with him. 

They reminisced more about the nights that all three of them had laid here. 

Teddy spoke about the nights he and Pop would listen to Dad telling them stories or the nights Pop would point out all the stars. 

 

He awoke to see his father laying there peacefully. He must have passed sometime in the night he thought to himself. 

He kissed his Dad on the forehead once more and buried him next to his Pop. 

He broke down afterwards kneeling beside their graves. 

“Pop, Dad I love you both so much. I know you’re together again. Say hi to Momma for me. You were the best dads a boy could ask for.” He laid flowers on each of them before heading back to his home. 

He missed them both so much already but he knew they loved him and they knew he had loved them.


End file.
